Telecommunications network operators typically require that at least some minimal level of redundancy be built into equipment they use in their networks in case of equipment failure. If redundancy were not provided, and an equipment failure occurred, traffic would be lost and customers could lose service for long periods of time while a technician was called in to troubleshoot for and replace the failed equipment with functioning equipment.
Typically, in a cross-connect system, there are redundant switching fabrics. One of these fabric functions as a working fabric and the other as a protect fabric such that if a failure occurs in one fabric the traffic in the other fabric can be used, minimizing traffic and service loss. Communications between the cross-connect interfaces and the working and protect fabrics usually involve proprietary equipment and proprietary signaling methods. Additionally, many ADMs do not have the capability to switch traffic at the VT (VC) level as they are mostly broadband switch machines. With this view, it is decided that operating redundant WideBand switch fabrics into an ADM, a signaling method must be invented to provide the STS1 level of switching available within an ADM on even a single VT level failure.
The proliferation of the use of proprietary interconnections and signaling methods prevents cross-connects from using standardized interfaces with standardized signaling schemes, which are less expensive.
Thus, there is a need for a cross-connect system and protection method that takes advantage of standardized interfaces and signaling schemes.